Hanging in the Balance
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Mediator... that is what i have become... a mediator to keep the balance between the three factions and now i have to deal with all these women and now i have to deal with this shit... why can't my life ever have a relaxing moment "With all these women i wont get a single moment to myself. WHAT WILL I DO IF THEY ALL HAVE "IT" AT THE SAME TIME! NO!" Naruto/Irina/Xen/Ake/Rias/Gab/Ray


**Alright people what's up? So yeah writing my other DxD fanfic got me into the DxD mood so here is another one that has been on my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

"She's not pissed off at you, you silly boy." A busty black haired girl named Akeno said to new underclassman club member, Issei.

"Ah!" Issei yelled in fright. "Don't do that!" he yelled.

The door behind them opened and Rias Gremory walked in "You're still here? I'd thought you'd gone home for the day."

"I've just received a message from the Archduke." Akeno told his king

"The Archduke?" she asked.

"It was urgent, I stray devil has been causing trouble nearby." Akeno told her seriously.

Later on that night Rias and her Peerage consisting on her Queen Akeno, Rook Koneko, Knight Kiba, and her Pawn Issei arrived in the forest just a little ways away from an abandoned house where a stray devil has been luring people in and eating them.

When they entered the building Kiba said "They're evil, they don't want to do anything but fulfill their own selfish desires. And that always ends in ugliness."

"Issei." Rias spoke.

He snapped to attention "Yes President?" he asked

"You're familiar with the game of chess?" she asked.

"Yes, sort of, I've played it but I totally suck." He replied.

"As the master, I'm the king, my empress is the Queen. My cavalier, the knight. My tank, the rook. My clergymen, the bishop, and my foot soldier, the pawn. Devils with titles of these abilities, gives one to each of their servants."

"That sounds Kick A."

"We have names for them. We call them our evil pieces." Rias continued.

"S-sorry, but why are you telling me this?" he asked

"I want you to watch and learn. Pay close attention to my Devils as they do battle tonight."

"It's here…" Koneko spoke.

'Now what could that powerful smell be? Mmm, something smells quite delicious as well. I wonder if it tastes sweet, or bitter."

She showed herself "Visor you wretch, you betrayed your master to fulfill the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. In the great Markey of Gremory, be gone! Or meet your death!" Rias announced.

Visor looked on impassively "Oh just give it rest would you, little slut! You have always had it in for me!" she said as she started to fondle her breasts "You're just jealous that your breasts will never be as luscious as these!"

"This is your final warning, go back to your master now!" Rias warned but visor just up and shot acid out of her nipples. And Kiba vanished in a burst of speed thus showcasing the qualities of a knight. Then Koneko showed her incredible strength and defense, the qualities of a rook. Finally Akeno showcased her magic as the queen having the best combo of all the traits. Finally Rias came over and finished her off.

"Well we're done here." She told her peerage, but she felt another presence in the room "Alright come out whoever you are!" she said in a serious voice.

A chuckle sounded throughout the room "My my Rias, did you really forget about me? Same with you Akeno… how could you forget your cuddly Dragon. You used to call me Naru-kun before you got your peerage and the three of us made that blood marriage pact…" the voice said.

Rias and Akeno had their eyes wide and rushed into the darkness and a loud "Oomph" Sounded throughout the room as the rest of the peerage came to see who this man is.

The man sat up with Rias and Akeno hanging off of him on either side hugging the life out of him though he seemed fine. He has blond spiky hair with blood red tips, tan skin with sapphire blue eyes and three whisker/fang-like marks on each cheek. He wore a black long sleeved durable shirt with a red swirl with a black dragon in the middle on the right shoulder of the sleeve. Black durable pants with white tape wrapped around his shins down to his ankles with black combat shoes (Not boots) on. White Tape is wrapped around his right thigh while over that tape in a holster for a few weapons. The last three articles he has on is a green flak jacket, a black headband with a metal plate that has the Kenji for "Dragon" on it along with a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs also with the Kenji for "Dragon" on them.

The man smiled "So I take it you girls' missed me?" he asked.

"Hell yes we missed you! We haven't seen you in over two years! What have you been doing?" Rias demanded more so than asked.

"Sorry, I've been busy with meetings between the three factions… that and I have Michel pulling a marriage proposal out of his ass… same with Azazel… and what's worse… I had no choice but to agree to them… not that I'm complaining of, course… then there is also those two girls fro the church that wound up with me somehow, I don't even know how that one happened but it did." he told them

Akeno scowled a little "Why would you need more women you already have the two of us!" she asked.

Naruto chuckled a little, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly… but nothing I can do about it now… by the way Rias have you found a solution to the… problem?" (You all know the one I'm talking about!) He asked.

Before Rias could answer a member of her peerage spoke up. "Ok first of all… who is this guy and second of all… WHY IS HE LIVING MY DREAM!" a boy with brown hair yelled out.

Rias looked at her Pawn "Issei… everyone…. This is Naruto Namikaze… a well respected individual in the supernatural world. He's a… mediator of sorts between the three factions. The factions, like I explained to you earlier Issei, have a shaky ceasefire at best. Naruto has been doing his best to keep that ceasefire standing so that another way does not break out and wipe out 90% of the human race… that would not be good." He explained to them with Naruto nodding.

Akeno's mind just had to remember a piece of information that was said earlier. "Naruto… who are you being forced to marry and who are these two girls from the church?" she asked a little TOO sweetly for Naruto's tastes.

"He he… Archangel Michel set me up with the angel Gabriel… she is supposedly the most beautiful Angel in heaven… also she happens to be his sister (If I remember correctly). For Azazel he set me up with his daughter (In my story),somebody I'm sure you all are familiar with do to her being impulsive and wishing to get rid of anything can is a threat to her and the people she gets close too… Issei was it?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the teen "Yeah well the person I'm to be wed to is the same Fallen Angel who killed you… Raynare. (Cue gasp from Issei and the club) and finally there are the two beauties from the church… Xenovia and a girl that Issei knows… Irina Shidou." He finished.

Issei looked at Naruto with a confused expression on his face… "Isn't Irina a guy?" dead silence as everybody stared at Issei with wide eyes at his stupidity. (I don't hate him nor will I intentionally bash him at all… he is just you typical clueless teenage boy)

**Alright everybody how was this story so far? Good? Bad? Let me know! As for the harem if you couldn't already guess then it WILL be Naruto x Irina/Xenovia/Gabriel/Raynare/Rias/Akeno**

**No exceptions! I'm not adding anybody to the harem nor am I getting rid of any of them. There will be flashbacks on how all of them met at a later date… I will mostlikely do the dreaded "Flashback Chapter" that I despise and I'm sure many of you do as well but I might make it so that the flashbacks are spread throught the story as he meets the other girls when they appear in the story.**

**So once again let me know how I did and can you guess what species Naruto is (If it wasn't obvious) aaaand who his mother is… can you guess the father?**

**Anyhoo have a nice night/day!**


End file.
